


Bruises and Flustered Boys

by ashxtodd



Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kawanishi is an asshole, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of Shirabu stressing over exams, M/M, SemiShira Week, Sharing a Bed, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu's extremely violent thoughts about his teammates, So is Semi, Spooning, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, only to his bff <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: Shirabu likes to think he's a decent person who occasionally does nice things for others. So why does he have to be stuck sharing a futon with Semi Eita of all people?And why is he the small spoon?(Ft. The third years (+ Kawanishi) being crackheads.)SemiShira Week Day 2: Sharing
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941178
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Bruises and Flustered Boys

Shirabu likes to think of himself as a fairly decent person. He helps out his elders and occasionally does nice things for his friends. He's also a very organized person with great memory - it's practically his trademark. But then there's also his arch nemesis; exam season. Exam season ruins him and everything he stands for, sending him into a frenzy and all his organization skills go to waste.

So when they're done doing practice matches with some college team during training camp, Kawanishi is talking to him about how he's going to crash on his futon as soon as his head hits the pillow, as he wipes his sweat using a towel. A realization hits him hard. 

Shirabu blinks at the redhead. Kawanishi notices him looking and gives him a funny look. "What?" He asks, as he puts the towel back on the bench. Kawanishi looks somewhat concerned, which seems to be a look he's been wearing quite often recently-it's a look that always makes a return whenever Shirabu goes full _"Mad Scientist Mode"_ as Tendou likes to name it. It's more or less accurate. The look coming with the package - Shirabu's already disaster bangs turn into even more of a disaster during this season and everyone on the team is very well aware of that and even his classmates. 

Shirabu blinks again and thinks, _oh shit_. "Taichi...kill me." The demand isn't all that shocking. Shirabu's probably asked for worse before, but this is the first time he says it so solemnly-so seriously. Kawanishi narrows his eyes at him, as they walk together. 

Kawanishi sighs, as they walk outside the gym, looking less than fazed by the request, neutral expression plastered on his face, as he mentally prepares himself for the new disaster Shirabu has most definitely put himself in again. "What happened now?" He asks. It's no secret that the second years had exams this month and that they ended today and it affected Shirabu the most, despite him always getting great grades - which brought out his " _Mad Scientist Mode"_. This month, Shirabu had made so many mistakes in his daily life that it's legitimately embarrassing to look back upon. 

"I- well er..." Shirabu doesn't know how to break the news to the redhead. Realistically Kawanishi shouldn't be surprised or that much bothered by what he's going to say, considering what happened three days ago - when he showed up to practice in swimming shorts instead of his kit - which earned him a scolding from the coach (as usual), but that wasn't even the highlight of the situation. 

The highlight was his sleep deprived brain confusing Semi for Soekawa and telling him how much he wanted to punch the older for what he did a few minutes prior - drink from Shirabu's water bottle instead of his (which was actually Semi's, but his brain hadn't been processing much that day anyway). 

"Spit it out." 

"I forgot to bring a futon." He blurts out. _That went easier than expected,_ he thinks. But then again, the way he said it is a very light way of saying the actual problem of this situation. 

Kawanishi stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at him with a flabbergasted expression. "Wait...so not only were you late to camp, messed up three serves, tossed on Goshiki's face, but you also forgot to bring a futon?"

Shirabu bites his inner cheek. Okay maybe he had fucked up quite a bit today - he realizes he's done that a lot these days and he can't keep blaming academic pressure on everything all the damn time - because he can see how tired of that excuse coach is by now, because that's what he's been blaming everything on for the past month. Why did he think it was a good idea to try and get into Shiratorizawa with an academic scholarship in the first place? Middle school him was going through some issues, he concludes. "Yup." 

"Coach is gonna be pissed when he finds out," Kawanishi says mildly. "I doubt he'll let this slide since exams are over now."

"Then don't tell coach," Shirabu practically pleads. There's no way he's going to lose his position as first sting setter just because he fucked up for an entire month because he stressed out over chemistry. There's no way. He'd rather have Semi throw him against a wall than that-actually no, thinking about it, makes him realize how suggestive that is and thinking about how suggestive it is, isn't making him change his mind one bit and that's actually quite disconcerting, because _gross_. "I just need an extra futon." He says, hoping the desperation doesn't show in his voice, but it most definitely is. 

Kawanishi crosses his arms, looking at him unimpressed. "Well, we'll have to tell Ushijima-san and if they don't have an extra futon in storage, then we'll have to inform coach." As usual, Kawanishi is right and Shirabu hates to admit it every time. Shirabu may be book smart, but Kawanishi is smart in general and he envies him about that. 

"That's _if_ they don't have one in storage. Surely they do." Shirabu argues. Of course they have to have a spare futon for situations like these, because surely incidents like this have happened before. They're a powerhouse school dammit, they should have things like this. Right?

"Yeah." Kawanishi agrees. 

Either way, Shirabu's gut tells him that nothing is going to go in his favor. He doesn't know how to explain it but there's a nagging at the back of his head that tells him that the universe isn't that kind and he probably pissed off some god in his past life or committed some truly unforgiveable crimes - but surely he's a changed person. Second chances and all that, right?

He wants to be positive, he really does, but he feels too worn out and sore to be positive. He isn't Tendou. Sighing, Shirabu makes his way to the showers alongside Kawanishi. 

All he needs is a nice hot shower to relax his muscles and a good night's rest. Is that too much to ask for? Probably. 

-

Apparently it is too much to ask for, because all throughout dinner, Shirabu can't grow some balls and ask Ushijima if there's a spare futon, because he's scared that there might not be one and if that's the case, he's very, very fucked. And frankly, he's not fond of getting scolded by their coach all the time, because the guy already scares the actual shit out of him despite being _that_ small. 

It doesn't help that Kawanishi keeps glancing at him, which is a clear indication of him asking _"When the fuck are you going to ask?"_. If it were up to Shirabu, he would never have to ask. Hell, he'd never be in this position in the first place. Fuck exams and his terrible time management skills. He's regretting all of his life choices that have led him to this point in his life, because this situation is truly embarrassing for him and amusing for Kawanishi - he can tell by the twinkle in his eye, which frankly put, is terrifying and Shirabu really just wants to disappear off of the face of the Earth. 

It's after dinner when everyone is setting up their futon's that Soekawa comes up to him. Internally Shirabu's chanting a mantra of; _this is your chance_ , as the vice captain approaches him. Soekawa is nice, he can talk to him about this. Obviously he can. But there's a lump in his throat that refuses to go away and just wants to ruin his life like the rest of the world apparently. 

"Kenjirou-kun, you should start setting up your futon." Soekawa says with a warm smile. _I would if I could_ , he wants to say, but he also wants to say, _I can't, I need a futon, I forgot mine_ , but instead what comes out is a badly concealed cough. 

Shirabu awkwardly smiles back at him, not knowing how to tell him that he doesn't have a futon in the first place without dying from a coughing fit, because apparently even his own body is restricting him from telling the others and that's kind of scary.

Apparently he doesn't have to, because Kawanishi does it for him. "Kenjirou forgot to bring a futon." 

"Oh." Soekawa says, the realization dawning on him and he gives Shirabu a sympathetic look. 

Shirabu flushes in embarrassment. 

Tendou manages to hear the conversation and he instantly stands next to Soekawa, with his arm around his shoulders. "That's tragic, Shirabu-kun," Tendou says slyly, his voice everything but sorry. Shirabu doesn't even want to know where this is going. He knows Tendou is up to something and that's enough knowledge he needs to know to realize that this is going to go terribly bad. "Too bad we don't have a spare futon." Soekawa gives Tendou a look and Tendou simply smiles back at him. Apparently they have a telepathic conversation, and end up deciding on what best course of action is in thirty seconds. The third years really are weird. 

"You'll have to share one with someone." Soekawa says, turning back to him, an indecipherable expression on his face. Under normal circumstances Shirabu would probably question him about it, but Tendou's right next to him and that means it isn't an appropriate time to ask about it because Tendou will most likely change the topic as smoothly as it started anyway. 

"What?" Shirabu asks, his eyes wide. He isn't quite fond of physical contact of any kind, so staying within close proximity with someone sounds torturous and he almost gags just thinking about it, because, _no_. "What the hell?" 

Tendou shakes his head in pity. "Unless you want to sleep on the floor." Shirabu has to admit, Tendou has a point. He hates that. It's one thing admitting to himself that Kawanishi is right. It's a whole other thing admitting that Tendou is right. Oh how he hates his teammates. 

"I'm not sleeping with him." Kawanishi instantly says, creating between distance between the two of them. 

"I don't wanna sleep with you either, Taichi, so don't flatter yourself." Shirabu says sweetly, glaring at his best friend, a bitter smile on his face. He thinks that Kawanishi is spending way too much time with Tendou, if the even more bitchiness than usual is anything to go by. Shirabu really wants to kick him. 

"Now, now," Tendou says, coming between them. The glint in his eye returns and Shirabu thinks, _oh no_ , too late. "I was thinking of Eita-kun, anyway." 

Semi, who was playing a game on his phone a second ago, whips his head in their direction. "What?!" He yells. Understandable. Because honestly, Shirabu would have the same reaction. No way in hell would he ever sleep with Semi. He'd rather sleep with Tendou than Semi. Semi is Semi and he's his infuriating Semi who always gives him advice during matches even when he doesn't need it and constantly berates him over every play he makes. He's annoying and Shirabu has half a mind to not stab him already. "Why me?!" Semi shouts, and everyone by now is looking at him. Semi doesn't look as angry as he usually would per se (he's probably exhausted), but he looks astonished and absolutely ready to serve a ball at Tendou's face. Fun. 

"Because you barely did anything today." Soekawa answers. Shirabu looks at him surprised. He never thought that Soekawa would agree with Tendou on something instead of Semi. But he concludes it probably has something to do with their little telepathic conversation - which still has Shirabu feeling a bit uncomfortable and inexplicably curious about what the fuck it was about, because he knows for a fact he was involved. 

"I twisted my ankle, dammit!" Semi shouts. Which is true. During one of their drills, Yamagata had accidentally bumped into Semi while they were running, which caught Semi off guard and he twisted his ankle. Shirabu shudders thinking back at it. 

"Either way, you lost that bet last week." Tendou says, smirking, his elbow resting on Shirabu's shoulder. Now, Shirabu isn't sure about what Tendou is talking about - not really, but he knows that there was a college party that Semi and Tendou and some of the other third years attended which ended being a bit _crazy_. 

"I thought that was a joke!" 

"Nope." 

"Where's Wakatoshi-kun? I need my lawyer," Semi sneers. "I'm done with you hoes." Semi still hasn't gotten up from the floor and he still hasn't as much as turned his body to even properly face them. Either way, Semi's side view is still infuriating fine, so no wonder Semi get's confessions left and right, so for Semi to call the rest of them hoes is really something. 

Tendou takes out his phone from virtually nowhere and starts texting someone. "Wakatoshi-kun's talking with coach," He informs, typing in something and making sure Shirabu doesn't manage to read it. The copper haired boy narrows his eyes at Tendou. What is he up to? Other than ruining Shirabu's life and making him sleep with Semi of course. "Besides, you're the biggest hoe out of all of us, Eita-kun." Again, Shirabu wholeheartedly agrees with Tendou.

"Keep telling yourself that Satori!" 

"For once I have to agree with Satori, Eita," Yamagata says, from acorss the room, sitting with Oohira, his hair still wet from the shower he took five minutes ago - because Yamagata insists that he eat first and shower later, which Shirabu personally finds absolutely disgusting, but that's just his personal preference he guesses. 

"I just wanna sleep." Kawanishi mumbles from beside Tendou. His already naturally lidded eyes, seem even more lidded and his posture is even more shit than usual - maybe Tendou did make him practice his blocks more than usual and maybe that did take a toll on him, but either way Kawanishi should stop acting like a drama queen, because he wants to do the same, but he _can't_. 

"You will soon enough, Kawanishi-kun." Tendou replies, slapping Kawanishi on the back - and oh, Shirabu doesn't like his tone. It's the same tone he uses when he's scheming something and that makes him shudder, because if Tendou Satori gets involved in your business, then you're _screwed_. 

"Wakatoshi-kun!" Semi exclaims loudly. Shirabu looks at the entrance of the room. Sure enough Ushijima is standing there with a few papers in hand, the same neutral expression plastered on his face that he wears everyday. "Our teammates are ganging up on me!" Semi gasps dramatically. He has the nerve to say that, when in actuality, it's Shirabu that's suffering the most. But here he is, not making such a big fuss out of the situation, because he's a bigger man - unlike some people. 

"Oh stop being dramatic, Semi-san," He groans, putting his fingers on his temple. Semi's tantrum is seriously giving him a headache and if he was lesser of a man, he would've kicked Semi already. It's astounding that Semi is older than him. "It's not like I'm any happy with this situation either, so suck it up."

Semi gasps, scandalized. "The audacity you have to speak to your elders in such a disrespectful manner! My, my Shirabu, have your parents taught you nothing about manners?" The way he says it, gets on Shirabu's nerves even more. It's like he doesn't know when to shut up. He guesses that maybe he's spent way too much time with Tendou, because he doesn't rememeber Semi being this much of an asshole last year - but then again, last year he didn't steal his position. 

"Maybe they have, maybe they haven't, grandpa," He scoffs. "Just- shut up." He's getting seriously irritated by Semi and he's trying his best to hold his tongue, because Semi is still older than him after all and he doesn't want to say something that he'll regret ten years from now. 

"Oi-"

"Satori has informed me about the situation," Ushijima interrupts, setting down the stack of papers in his hand with his bag. "I think it's best for tonight at least. Tomorrow we shall talk about this matter further. For now I think it's best everyone rests." 

"Wait, so I'm stuck sharing a futon with that brat?!" Semi yells in disbelief. Shirabu blinks. There is no way in hell he's going to allow that to happen. He cannot sleep with Semi. He has way too much pride than that. And apparently the feeling is very mutual, so why can't they ask someone else to share their futon with him anyway? 

"We all have to make compromises, Eita." Ushijima says. He doesn't sound like slightest bit apologetic. Shirabu sighs.

"Unbelievable." Semi scoffs. 

Shirabu rolls his eyes. "Like you're such a joy to be around." He scowls. Apparently he did piss off some type of god in his past life or committed genocide if he's being punished so severely. And apparently second chances don't exist. 

"Oh fuck off."

"Ah, the sexual tension is immaculate," Kawanishi says dully from beside Tendou. Shirabu glares at him. Kawanishi and his commentary about everything he does in life is getting really annoying - either that or the headache that is Semi Eita is making him annoyed at every living and nonliving thing in this room. Probably the latter. No wait, definitely the latter. "I think it might have to be worse than that fanfiction you sent me, Tendou-san." Kawanishi says, turning his head to Tendou, completely ignoring Shirabu. 

This sparks Tendou's interest, because of course it does. It's right up his alley after all. "The enemies to lovers, angst with a happy ending, slow burn one?" He asks excitedly, probably a bit surprised that Kawanishi read it in the first place. But that's not what surprises Shirabu - Kawanishi has way too much free time on his hands. What surprises him is that Tendou sent it to him. 

"Yes that one." Kawanishi says, nodding. 

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, Kawanishi-kun." Tendou says pleasantly. 

"Wait, are you guys talking about the fake dating one?" Yamagata asks from afar because of course he's read things Tendou sends him. Shirabu's very well aware of the face that he and Semi are still part of this conversation and he's two minutes away from punching Kawanishi in the face. 

"Yes." Kawanishi answers. 

Shirabu stares at them perplexed and also sort of disgusted. He knew that the third years were weird and always got involved with Tendou's shenanigan's, but he didn't expect his own best friend to betray him like that and start hanging out with the third years. 

-

He spends his remaining hour before lights out playing on his phone, since Kawanishi has already passed out on his futon - half of him is relieved because if Kawanishi was awake he'd make more comments and eventually Shirabu would have to punch him to make him shut up, because of course Kawanishi is that annoying. Damn Tendou for having such an influence on him. 

Shirabu decides to keep his distance from Semi until he's forced to sleep in the same futon as him with little no space between. Shirabu isn't exactly excited about that - which is an understatement. Shirabu and Semi have had bad blood between each other since last year, so literally sleeping together is the worst idea his teammates have ever come up with - and the fact that Ushijima agreed with them makes him so pissed off. 

It's Oohira who tells him that he should go to sleep, after he doesn't realize that the lights are already off, too lost in his own thoughts on how he's going to be murdering Tendou and Kawanishi - not Soekawa because for the most part he's an angel. 

He quietly goes towards Semi's futon. Each step that he takes, he feels his heart beating faster and his stomach churns. Semi is checking something on his phone, while lying down. Shirabu bites his inner cheek, crouching down and sliding his legs under the blanket and settles between the little space left on the futon. Semi notices him, and puts his phone down, shifting to his side to create more space. Shirabu mumbles a small "thank you". 

Once Shirabu's comfortably lying down on his side, he lets out a shaking exhale. He can feel Semi's body heat, even though they aren't even touching, but he knows that's only because Semi doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

"We'll have to cuddle 'cause there isn't much space." Semi whispers, right at the shell of his ear. Shirabu shivers. His face is heating up faster and the close proximity doesn't help. At least it's dark and he's on his side so Semi can't see him. 

Unsure arms wrap around his sides and Shirabu thinks, _why am I the small spoon?_ But then he realizes that he is in fact shorter than Semi and he hates it even more. But what bothers him more is how seemingly uncomfortable Semi seems. 

When Semi notices that Shirabu isn't pulling away from his touch, he firmly holds his waist. Shirabu's heart rate picks up. And then Semi's pulling him towards his chest and Shirabu honest to God almost passed out, because Semi is _so_ warm. 

It's not a position he usually sleeps in, but it's comfortable. Probably _too_ comfortable.

He can't close his eyes, because he's too aware of the hands on his waist and the body behind him. 

When Semi's breathing turns steady and Shirabu's sure that he's asleep, he closes his eyes and dozes off instantly to the sound of Semi's rythmatic breathing. 

-

Shirabu wakes up in the middle of the night to tightness on his waist. He blinks for a moment to try and see what the actual hell is gripping him to tightly and is he being _kidnapped?_ It takes him a solid minute to realize that he's at training camp and not in the comfort of his own bed and that makes him frown. It takes him another minute to figure out he's sharing a futon. After he figures that out, he realizes that it's Semi who's gripping him like he's on the verge of death. 

It doesn't really hurt, but he's just wondering why on Earth Semi's gripping him like he'll fade away if he pulls away.

A moment later, he realizes Semi's having a nightmare if the shakiness of his body is anything to go by. Shirabu shifts under Semi's hold, subtly turning on his other side so he's face to face with Semi. From the moonlight coming from the window, Shirabu can see the few tears escaping Semi's eyes. All annoyance from before suddenly feels like a fever dream and he gently bring his fingers up to wipe the tears from Semi's face. 

This is the first time he's seen his senpai so vulnerable. So _real_. All he wants to do is hold him.

He brings up one hand to run his fingers through his hair calmly, while putting the other one on his bicep to make soothing circles. 

Semi stops shaking and his breathing returns to normal, but Shirabu keeps on comforting him, before eventually his arms tire. When that happens, he wraps his arms around Semi as tightly as Semi has his arms wrapped around him. He doesn't want to let go. 

Eventually Shirabu falls back asleep in Semi's arms. 

-

The following morning, Shirabu wakes up to an empty futon, but it's still warm. For once in his life, he feels alone while waking up with no one in the same bed as him. It's a strange feeling, he thinks. He remembers that he slept with Semi, so when he wakes up, Kawanishi is sitting on his own futon, reading something on his phone. 

"Where's Semi-san?" Shirabu asks, his voice groggy. 

Kawanishi looks up with the same dull expression as always. "In the bathroom," He replies but there's a hint of amusement in his voice. "You should probably check the team group chat." Kawanishi tells him, pleasantly smiling and never before has Shirabu felt so unsure of a smile in his life. Kawanishi is a quiet person, but he's more mischieivous than the average person. Something tells Shirabu his dignity has been lost. 

But he does what he's told, grabbing his phone and opening the team groupchat. 

There's a picture there. 

A picture of Shirabu on Semi's chest, Shirabu's hand in Semi's hair and Semi's hands under his shirt, both sleeping peacefully. 

Shirabu regrets not bringing his "How to kill a people and make it seem like an accident" binder to training camp. 

-

Kawanishi brushes his teeth in the bathroom, as Shirabu talks about his exams. They haven't discussed their history exam with each other yet - they have a thing in which they discuss their exams with each other and talk about what they wrote. Ignoring the picture, this morning has been fine so far, except there's still no news about a new futon for him and he's getting a bit worried that they might have to tell coach and that he'll get crushed to oblivion by him - he shudders. That's not exactly a positive thought for the morning. 

"And then in the last fifteen minutes, I had three questions left because I was so busy writing details to the other fourteen mark question and had totally forgotten about the time." He explains, as he changes his shorts. This time around, their exam had been so lengthy and they barely had any time. Shirabu almost swallowed the painkillers he had in his pocket to get rid of the growing headache he had permanently. 

"That would've happened to me under normal circumstances, but I got lazy and didn't revise the details." Kawanishi says, spitting into the sink, the water still running. 

"Dammit, I shouldn't have stressed out so much." Shirabu mumbles, taking off his shirt. He always memorizes every detail for his history exams and forgets some topics while doing so and in the end it always fucks him over. But even then, he manages to get better grades than most people. But that doesn't mean he's satisfied with them. "It's always the history exams that fuck me over I swear to God." 

He's about to say more, as he puts his shirt next to the new one he's going to wear, but then he sees Kawanishi frozen on the spot, staring at his waist. Surely Shirabu hasn't gotten fat, right? And surely Kawanishi hasn't developed romantic or sexual feelings for him overnight - _gross_. Shirabu blinks at him. "What?" He asks. 

"You have Semi-san's hand print's on your waist." Kawanishi replies, his eyes still wide, filled with bewilderment but there's also a twinkle of glee there and again, the temptation to punch him returns from last night, but instead he focuses on what has Kawanishi so amused. 

Shirabu looks down at his waist puzzled, but sure enough, there are bright red handprints on his skin. Shirabu blinks at them for a second, trying to process that, holy shit those actually are Semi's handprints. How hard had Semi gripped him? Of course Semi isn't all to blame for this since he let him grab on to him so tightly, but surely that shouldn't have left bright red hand marks, right? 

Before he can comment and save his already broken dignity, Kawanishi grabs the shirt he was going to change into, and the shirt he was wearing before and dashing out of the bathroom, leaving his toothbrush and belongings behind. Shirabu gapes at him, his murderous thoughts for his best friend returning once more. 

Obviously Shirabu runs after him. 

"Taichi, what the fuck!" He yells, running bare feet around the building. Kawanishi doesn't stop and he gets weird looks from his other teammates in the hallway, but he can't bother caring about that, because his best friend is on the loose right now. 

Kawanishi finally stops at the cafeteria, in front of the table his other teammates are sitting on. "Taichi!" 

Kawanishi looks back at him and smirks, while the rest of his teammates look at them confused. Realistically, Shirabu doesn't blame them considering he's shirtless and Kawanishi has two shirts in hand and he was just chasing him. 

Before he can curse at his best friend and banish him from this dimension, Yamagata speaks up. "Wait, are those handprints?" He asks, sounding a bit pleased and Shirabu wants to hit his head on the table. 

"They look like, Eita-kun's." 

Shirabu is pretty sure he's never blushed brighter in his life. Apparently Semi isn't doing any better, because he's just as red as Shirabu, staring at the handprints and his own hands with wide eyes, before he starts spluttering apologizes. Shirabu doesn't hear a word Semi says, too distracted by thinking of which torture methods he's going to use on Kawanishi for purposefully bringing him here so everyone can see. 

"Um I-I, I'm so sorry, oh my God." Semi splutters, refusing to meet Shirabu's eyes but it's not like he's any better in the first place. 

"Also, Kenjirou-kun, you'll have to share a futon with Semi for this entire week, because coach said we can't do anything else." Soekawa says, trying to sound apologetic, but there's a pleasant smile on his face that tells Shirabu everything he needs to know. 

Everyone on the table laughs at what seems like his misfortune, except Semi, who still hasn't stopped with his apologies. 

Shirabu weakly glares at Kawanishi, who smirks at him in victory. 

He hates it here. 

* * *

(Ushijima doesn't tell either Semi or Shirabu that they do in fact have a spare futon in their storage closet, due to Tendou's request; " _This is the perfect opportunity for them to sort their shit out, Wakatoshi-kun"_ , and Ushijima couldn't argue with that. Even Soekawa agreed.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is just so much fluff that I actually died a little while writing this ngl. Also, this was supposed to be like pure angst at one point, but then it just turned into tooth rotting fluff, I have no idea how or why, but ig enjoy. I feel like all I write is fluff at this point, but that's only bc I'm a nice human being who doesn't want yall to suffer (yet). Are y'all tired of me writing Shirabu's POV yet? LMAO
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed, I fucking love Shiratorizawa. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)**


End file.
